Han Daehan
Han Daehan (韓 大韓) is a playable character from Ehrgeiz. History A master of Tae Kwon Do and a young action star without need of a stuntman, Han is a popular lad amongst the public. What the public does not know is that his right leg is actually artificial. During a movie shoot a year ago in the Middle East, Daehan's leg was engulfed by a mysterious cloud of black smoke. Peculiarly, although his leg has disappeared, he continues to retain a sensation of its existence. As he continues to seek an explanation for this particular phenomenon, he stumbles upon information that similar incidents occur every several decades in the area containing the ancient ruins. Daehan is another who becomes drawn to the mysterious surroundings of the ancient ruins. Ending Han has two endings depending it he manages or not to recover his leg from ?. If he fails, he sits on the rooftop at night, sad for have to pass the rest of his life with a mechanical leg, He punches the leg and it comes apart. A writing appears on the bottom of the screen: "Try again.....". If he succeeds, he again sits at the rooftop at night, but he has both his legs. He stands up and walks away, casually kicking his old metal leg away. He then closes the roof door, which has a writing on it: "Good Bye". Gameplay Han's fighting style is Tae Kwon Do which he utilizing a flurry of kicks and vicious strikes. He can also use a heel drop to his opponent. His unique ability has him to shoot homing missiles from the knee of his right artificial leg. During charge, he can shoot two missiles at his opponent for a critical damage. Two of his unique abilities are named after Korea's Top 10. Moves Attacks: *Killing Jab (キリングジャブ) - H *Killing Blade (キリングブレイド) - H, H, L *Fan Shape Combination (ファンシェイプコンビネーション) - H, H, H, H, H *Fan Blade Combination (ファンブレイドコンビネーション) - H, H, H, L, H *Heel Slice (ヒール・スライス) - H + S *Blade Kick (ブレイドキック) - L *Ring Kick (リングキック) - L + S or L while crouched or 歩き L *Ringing Scarecrow (リンギングスケアクロウ) - L + S, H or L, H while crouched or 歩き L, H *Swallow Thrust (スワロースラスト) - L + H, H *Eagle Heel (イーグルヒール) - G + H *Spear Kick (スピアキック) - G + L *Javelin Combination (ジャベリンコンビネーション) - G + L, H, H *Death Flail (デスフレイル) - G + L, L, L, L *Ultima Heel (アルティマヒール) - H + L + S (ガード不可) *Feather Kick (フェザーキック) - G + H + S *Landing Bird (ランディングバード) - G + L + S *Reverse Heel (リバースヒール) - レバー入れ, G, H *Turn Heel (ターンヒール) - ９０度コマンド, H *Disparate Attack (ディスパレイトアタック) - 敵よりも高い位置, H + L *Flail Kick (フレイルキック) - Step, L *Rapier Kick (レイピアキック) - Step, H *Two Axe (トゥーアックス) - Crouch, H *Axe Heel (アックスヒール) - Crouch, H, H *Turn Lance Kick (ターンランスキック) - 立ち上がり、上 *Lance Heel (ランスヒール) - 立ち上がり、上、上 *Halberd Kick (ハルバートキック) - 歩きながら, H, H, H *Hunting Tomahawk (ハンティングトマホーク) - While running, H, H, H *Landing Crow (ランディングクロウ) - While running, H *Nose Dive Picking (ノーズダイヴピッキング) - While running, H, G + H, H (after hit) H, H, H *Grand Chakram (グランドチャクラム) - While running, L *Sling Kick (スリングキック) - While running, L + H *Sling Sickle (スリングシックル) - While running, L + H, L *Grand Sickle (グランドシックル) - While running, G + L Motion Change: *Right Scarecrow (ライト・スケアクロウ) - G + H (hold) *Left Scarecrow (レフト・スケアクロウ) - S after Special Attack gauge is depleted Moves after Motion Change: *Crow Pick (クロウピーク) - H *Crow Pick Combination (クロウピックコンビネーション, CPC for short) - Right Scarecrow, then H, H, H, ... (4発目までなら、スイッチングコンビネーションへシフト可能) *Pick Switch (ピックスイッチ) - H, L, H, H, H, H *Switch Kick (スイッチキック) - L (押す度に蹴り足は変わる!) *Switching Combination (スイッチングコンビネーション) - L, H, H, H, H *Triple Winger (トリプルウィンガー) - G + H, H, H *Triple Flutter (トリプルフラッター) - G + H, L, H Adjust Move: *Injury Flail (インジャリーフレイル) - L, L, JL, H *Dying Flail (ダイイングフレイル) - L, L, JL, L *Combo Gainful (コンボゲインフル) - H, H, H, JH (CPC4発目へシフト) *Combo Bloodhound (コンボブラッドハウンド) - G + L, L, JH (Switching Combination or 2発目へシフト) *Combo Patriot (コンボパトリオット) - While running, H, H, JH, H, H, H, H Throws: *Throw (投げ技) - G + H + L *Hold Partizan Kick (ホールドパルチザンキック) - 正面投げ *Reverse One Hand Through (リバースワンハンドスルー) - 左側面投げ *Kick Brush (キックブラッシュ) - 右側面投げ *Brush Guillotine (ブラッシュギロチン) - 右側面投げ、つかみ下, G *Inferno (インフェルノ) - 背面投げ *Armagedom (アーマゲドン) - １回転投げ *Apocalypse (アポカリプス) - 顔面蹴り連打, G Special Attacks: *Korea No. 1 (コリア１号) - S (Fires a missile from the mechanical leg. It's a powerful homing shot.) *Korea No. 10 (コリア１０号) - Hold down S *Left Scarecrow (レフト・スケアクロウ) - S after Special Attack gauge is depleted Gallery File:Han Daehan Render.png File:Ehrgeiz Group.png File:Han Costumes.png File:Booklet Han.png File:Ehrgeiz Characters.png Category:Characters